Punishment Of the Pleasant Kind
by espionage.lies
Summary: Merlin fell asleep on Arthur's bed so Arthur felt the need to punish him. Too bad Merlin felt like punishing Arthur as well.


Merlin was tired, exhausted by the large amount of chores left for him by his highness the king-Arthur. So, would it be wrong if he were to just lie down for a moment, just long enough for his magic to work through his muscles and give him a little more energy? Merlin slowly lied down on Arthur's bed, not daring to get under the covers ever if he were a bit cold. His eyelids fell over his blue eyes until one could not see them any longer, lost in the dazed world of sleep.

Which is exactly where Arthur found him four hours later when he was expecting to rest for the night. He was first shocked at the sight of his sleeping manservant resting in his large bed. Then, he was turgid. He undressed himself before putting on his nightclothes, only looking away from Merlin when it was required to so as to properly dress himself.

Arthur smirked, an idea forming in his mind. He walked to the door where his guards stood, "Leave, now! I don't want anyone anywhere near my room tonight." The guards bowed before walking off down the hall. He closed the door and locked it, turning around when he was done.

He looked down at himself, still smirking, as he undressed himself once more. When he was finally naked, his dick pointing straight out, he walked over to the bed and gazed down at the sleeping man.

He crawled onto the bed, making sure not to touch his manservant, and held his weight upon his hands and knees where he now hovered over Merlin. He only stared until he decided just what to do. He crawled up some until his hands were against the backboard and his knees were on both sides of Merlin's head, dick erected and hovering before Merlin's face.

Arthur used one hand to support himself, the other reaching down to Merlin's face, Merlin's jaw. He used little strength on the sleeping man as he opened his mouth, the man's breath hitting Arthur's intense erection and a drop of cum dripped down upon Merlin's cheek.

His smirk only grew in size as he bent down, his dick coming closer and closer to his mouth and his hand stretching his jaw farther and farther so as to fit it all. When it was half way in, Arthur released a groan and sunk in farther slowly until it was all the way in.

Merlin's eyes snapped open as he choked on the large dick in his mouth, unable to do anything but make a little whining sound at the surprise intrusion. In his confusion, unable to see anything but flesh and silky hair, he raised his hands blindly onto the body in an attempt to free himself but only succeeded in grabbing Arthur's ball sack causing him to moan loudly, "_Merlin…."_

When Merlin recognized the voice, his eyes only got wider but he stopped pushing the body away and started pushing his own head back into the bed. He succeeded in getting Arthur to rise enough where only his head was in Merlin's mouth, "_Mer_lin, I told you I would have to punish you if you ever fell asleep in my bed again."

Merlin mumbled around Arthur's dick, "So you're going to stick your staff in my mouth while I'm sleeping? That makes no sense." Arthur chuckled, Merlin becoming aware that his hands were still on each one of Arthur's balls, "Well, yeah. I decided you should finally lose that virginity of yours and who would be better for doing it but me?"

He gaped at Arthur who was looking at him between his legs. Merlin shook his head, teeth colliding with Arthur's dick causing Arthur to gasp and smirk down at the man, "I guess I should get off you now." Arthur rose onto his knees again, erection still sticking out but out of Merlin's smirking mouth.

"_Sire_," Arthur froze, looking down at Merlin in confusion. Merlin looked back before squeezing his grasp tight, pulling down towards himself. Arthur let out a loud gasp as Merlin took him whole, dipping his head back and forth while squeezing the life out of Arthur's ball sack. Arthur was frozen , head dipped back and mouth slightly open as if in a daze. He moaned as Merlin's tongue played with his large cock, lightly nipping at his skin.

"_Merlin….Oh, God! Merlin!_" liquid rushed into Merlin's mouth as Arthur continues to scream out Merlin's name, moving up and down with Merlin's head. Merlin let one hand roam the king's body while he sucked hard at the dick in his out, white liquid flowing freely down his throat and chin.

"_Merlin! M-Mer…lin! Oh, God! MERLIN!_" Arthur screamed as he fiercely pounded his body into Merlin's mouth, his ball sack released and banging Merlin's chin. Arthur bent forward, head over the tent in Merlin's own pants. He quickly pulled at the pants and Merlin lifted his body up, hands now playing with Arthur's hard nipples.

Arthur pushed while Merlin kicked at the pants until they were already off, falling onto Merlin's worn boots. He stopped and stared at the long, thick penis of the man sucking his own and lowered his mouth to it, reaching out to stroke his ball sack.

As Arthur's tongue touched the tip of Merlin's head, Merlin gasped and rose his head up, letting go of the dick in his mouth and coming face to face with Arthur's ass.

"_Arthur! Fuck, Arthur! Mother of-_" Merlin broke off as Arthur put Merlin's whole dick into his mouth, nearly choking on it's length and thickness. Merlin wiggled his hips after a couple of seconds of no movement bringing out a moan from himself. Arthur, supported only by his knees and much balance, began bobbing his head up and down, allowing his teeth to graze across Merlin's hard erection. While Arthur sucked on Merlin's cock, Merlin began sticking fingers into Arthur's ass.

He dipped his left pointer finger in causing a favorable painful groan to come from the cock sucking king Merlin was sticking his finger in. He pushed his finger in and out, in and out, before adding a second finger. Then a third, his ring finger, and Merlin finger fucked Arthur.

Meanwhile, down in Merlin's nether regions, Arthur was groping Merlin's ball sack and running his fingers across the skin under Merlin's shirt. After a fierce tug of the ball sack, an agonizing amount of cum flew from Merlin's hard, long, thick, ripe dick down Arthur's throat, a majority of it running down his chin and dripping onto Merlin's shirt.

Arthur sucked with wide eyes, gulping down the liquid and, to Merlin's side of things, seeming to gulp down Merlin's cock as a whole. Merlin ripped his fingers out of Arthur's ass and screamed, "_Dear Mother of all living souls! Priestess of the earth! Arthur!_"

After both men seemed to calm down, catching their barring on reality, Arthur's eyes widened as he let go of Merlin and came to his knees, crawling off of Merlin, "Oh, God, Merlin! We just…we-"

Merlin growled and tore his shirt off, throwing it to the floor before looking at Arthur with lustful eyes causing the mighty warrior king to gulp. "Arthur, turn around and lie on your stomach," Merlin commanded the man, and the man obeyed. Merlin sat down on the back of Arthur's legs and grasped his cock with both hands, rubbing it hard as he eyed Arthur, "Spread your legs and hold on to yourself."

Arthur did as Merlin told him, spreading his legs as wide as they could go and reached down, grasping his bulging dick in his hands. He rubbed the head with his thumb as Merlin hovered over Arthur, cock lined with ass. Slowly, he lowered himself, kissing Arthur's neck and giving little loving bites as his cock entered his ass.

Arthur screamed as Merlin dug deep in, already cumin as he backed out and rammed in again and again. Merlin gasped over and over, Arthur tugging at his own cock with his eyes glazed over. Merlin's cock seemed to pulse inside of him, giving both such pleasure they had never experienced before.

At last, Merlin pulled out and rested, laying at Arthur's side breathing with much difficulty after the long stretch of exertion. Arthur, after many minutes of silence, pulled up to his elbow and looked at the man he had just made love with, "Why did you do it?"

Merlin smirked, retort the tip of his tongue, a spicy flavor much like Arthur's cum, "_Arthur_, I thought I _told_ you that I would have to punish you if you ever threatened to punish me for sleeping on your bed again." Arthur stared at Merlin and smiled, a warm smile and showed his amusement at the statement.

Arthur murmured as he kissed Merlin's moist lips, "Well, then. We will just have to keep punishing ourselves, won't we?


End file.
